Half a Heart
by Kowareta1468
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Lucy has had a half-heart on her hand. The only idea she had was that it was a tattoo given to her at birth. If that was the case, why was it there? She has spent her whole life looking for her other half, and now she's found it. LoLu and slight GraLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

 **I've never done a LoLu (Loke x Lucy) so this is a first for me :) If you all enjoy me writing this pairing let me know so I can use it more in the future. And if you ever have a request for a pairing, do ask me. I'd be happy to write anything!**

 **Pairing: This is a LoLu, but there will be GraLu until that pairing kicks in.**

 **Dedication: This story is dedicated to faithful2kh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Coming Back Down by Hollywood Undead.**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

Lucy looked at the apartment building before her. Above the door "122" was printed in elegant digits. She looked at the paper in her hand. "122 Strawberry Street," she read allowed. She smiled, seeing that she had found the correct place.

The mark on her left hand caught her attention. Between her wrist and the first knuckle on her thumb was a black mark. Over the years she had finally decided what it was. Growing up she believed it was a birthmark. By the time she was ten she realized it looked like half a heart. By thirteen, she was convinced that it wasn't there by coincidence. A burn mark? No, it was a tattoo. At twenty-three years old, her mind was settled. At a very young age someone had tattooed half a heart on her skin. Why? She didn't know. What did it mean? She also didn't know. After running away from her father the moment she turned eighteen, she made it her life goal to travel and find the man or woman with the other half of the heart that was so important it was inked into her skin.

"Can I help you or are you going to stare at my building all day?"

Lucy was startled by the harsh voice. She looked up and saw a short, burly looking woman with her hands on her hips. She flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, ma'am," she quickly apologized. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. We spoke on the phone about me renting-"

"Do you have your first month's rent and security deposit?" she asked, clearly not amused with the blonde' rambling.

Lucy flushed, once again. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope full of money and handed it over. She usually just stayed in a hotel, never permanently settling down, but Magnolia was a beautiful city. She was eager to learn more about the town and see some famous sites, as well as Fairy Tail. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew that they were very famous.

"Rent will be due the first of every month," the landlord began to explain. "You will be staying in the left apartment. No wild parties, and please keep the sex quiet. You may have people stay with you as long as it doesn't become a problem. Your dog may relieve itself in the fenced area in the back yard. " She nodded once before going to her car and driving away.

Lucy groaned, realizing that her landlord was very blunt and didn't take leeway on anything. She needed to push that out of her mind for now and get her things inside. She went to her car parked along the street and opened the passenger door. She put the backpack resting on the floor around her shoulders and grabbed her dog, Plue's crate, and took him inside.

When she first walked into the building, there was a door to the left and one to the right. The right apartment had another tenent, so she went to the left. After unlocking the door, she stepped inside. The awful scent of cat urine and must filled her nose. It was clear to her that no one had rented out the apartment in a long time. She set Plue's crate down and let the white corgi follow her around. She looked at the kitchen first, which was quite small. She went back to the living room and opened the two doors available there. The first was a closet for coats and shoes. The second was her bedroom, which had an adjoined bathroom and a large closet. The apartment wasn't that great, but it would do.

Going back out to her car, Lucy opened the door to her back-seats. She pulled out two boxes and struggled to carry them up to the door. She had left it cracked open, so she just had to push the door. When she did, she felt a bit of resistance. The boxes fell from her hands off to the side and she fell forward. Her eyes went wide when she saw that she was laying on someone. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped, rolling off him.

The guy laughed. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing behind the door." He stood up and offered her a hand, pulling her up, as well. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. You must be Lucy."

Lucy smiled kindly. "I was wondering when I'd meet my new neighbor." She picked up one of the boxes that she dropped and, to her surprise, Gray picked up the other one. "You don't have to help."

"I don't mind," Gray laughed. He helped himself into her apartment and set the box down. His nose scrunched up. "It smells awful in here!"

Lucy laughed and agreed. "Do you know who lived here before me?" she asked.

Gray visibly crinched. "Yeah, it was this weird old guy who had five cats. How he managed to let that slide past the landlord is beyond me." He looked around the room slowly. "It's just like mine except backwards." He picked up the two boxes. "How about we leave these two boxes in the lobby and clean this place up first?"

Lucy followed him out of the room. "You really don't have to help. That'd be too much!" He began walking out to her car, so she followed him again.

Gray's face lit up in surprise at the gray Renault Clio. It was a very cheap car, which was why Lucy bought it. He was kind enough not to mention her lack of a good car, which she appreciated. "Do you have a box of cleaning supplies?" he asked, easily picking up four boxes and taking them inside.

Lucy quickly grabbed two more, closed the back door, and went to place them in the lobby. She quickly thought about what she packed. "Yeah, there should be a bag in the trunk."

With one more trip everything was inside. Gray was very surprised. She had a box of shoes, one box of shirts, one of pants and shorts, another with underwear, a box marked "Plue", the bag of cleaning supplies, and three boxes of books. "Is this really it?" he asked. "You don't have any furniture? What about food? Blankets?"

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and looked at her feet. When she travelled around she just kept the boxes of clothes and books in her car. She kept the bag of cleaning supplies with her because she never trusted the hotels she stayed at to be clean. Plue's food, dishes, and leashes stayed in the last box. If she wanted anything else, she would have to stop at her father's manor in Oak Town. She had stopped there only a few times since she moved out when she was fifteen. When she did she only dealt with the maids and butlers, who kept her visit secret from her father. A couple times she called her father, asking for money, but he refused. When that was the case she found odd jobs in town to get money. She got her car from a junkyard and bought cheap parts and had one of the butlers fix it.

"That's what I have with me," she finally said, choosing her answer carefully.

"Where's the rest of it?" Gray asked. He noticed slight hesitation in her words.

Lucy bit her lip. "At my father's...house." She didn't exactly what to give away that she was the daughter of the man who owned the railroads.

"Well let's go get it," Gray said. He looked at her car once again. "We should take my truck. There's no way that you're going to put furniture in that."

Lucy started to panic. "No, it's okay, really. I'll go find some pawn shop and-"

"Stop worrying," Gray laughed. "Come on, I'll grab my keys."

He walked into his apartment and Lucy awkwardly waited in the lobby. When he came back, he was twisting the key ring around his finger, making the keys clash together. "I'll lock the main lobby door so you don't lose your stuff." He did just that when they both walked out.

Gray drove a bigger truck. Lucy wasn't very good with cars, so she wasn't sure of the year or type. All she knew was that it was dark blue and a Ford. The seats were very comfortable, too. She was starting to guess that he had pretty good money, which made her wonder why he was living in a run-down apartment building instead of a nice house.

"Where does your dad live at?" Gray asked, starting the car. The air conditioner was already on and it shot out cold air almost instantly. He noticed Lucy flinch and quickly turned it off. "Sorry."

"Oak Town," Lucy said hesitantly. She grabbed the door handle, ready for him to tell her to just get out. The drive was too far.

"That's fine," Gray laughed, seeing what she was planning. He put the truck in gear and began to drive.

Silence soon filled the car. Gray didn't mind, but Lucy was feeling a little awkward. She was just realizing that she got in a car with a completely stranger. She knew that he lived next door, yes. The landlord would know that they were together by seeing his truck missing and both apartments empty, sure. That didn't mean she wouldn't be dead by the time she figured it out.

"You don't need to be so tense," Gray said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I guess I am being a little forward, but you just look like someone who is lonely and could use a good friend."

Lucy wanted to deny him, but it was true. She was taught by a private tutor growing up, so she never went to school. She had practically graduated by the time she was sixteen, so she took online college courses in English and Writing until she was eighteen. Then she moved out. She didn't stay in one town long. She'd stop at bars, pools, or any other place to find people around her age. She never stayed long enough to make friends.

"Yeah, you're right."

Gray turned the radio on and they didn't talk until they reached Oak Town. Lucy became more and more nervous every time she told Gray to turn. When they turned onto the long stretch that would lead to the Heartfilia Manor, her heart stopped.

"Stop the truck!" she gasped, clutching her chest.

Gray slammed on the brakes, startled by her outburst. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He saw her grip her chest and could hear her breathing. "Are you okay?"

Lucy felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She may have visited a couple times before, but she hadn't for at least two years. She had never brought something with her, either, much less a stranger. What if she had to see her dad? Would he let her leave in one piece? What if he hurt Gray? Her mind was swirling.

"Breath," Gray said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy gasped and snapped out of her daze. She looked up to Gray for only a moment before tearing her gaze away and towards her lap. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

He wasn't sure if she was okay or not, but he continued. They eventually reached a gold gate. His eyes widened at the large building before him. "You live here?" he asked in disbelief.

"My father is Jude Heartfilia," Lucy explained, surprised she could tell him so easily. "My father owns the railroads. They aren't used much anymore for the public, but a lot of working companies still use them."

There was a buzzing sound from a speaker outside of Gray's window. "Who is it?" a male voice asked.

Gray wasn't sure what to say, but luckily Lucy did. She leaned slightly over Gray. "This is Lucy Heartfilia."

After a moment the gates slowly opened and Gray pulled up parked along the front of the manor, Lucy's heart pounding once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The story will actually start in the next chapter. This chapter is for background and getting the plot ready.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Name Change: So I changed the name of the story from Coming Back Down to Half a Heart. I thought that the song Half a Heart by One Direction (which I do not own) fit the story better, so I changed it. Sorry for any confusion you might have had.**

 **Please leave a pretty review!**

* * *

"You actually live here?" Gray asked in awe, shutting his truck off.

Lucy silently got out of the car and walked towards the grand front doors. Gray followed close behind. Three maids greeted them when they opened the doors.

"Princess," they said in unison, bowing. "Your visit is a pleasure and an honor. How may we service you?"

"Whoa," Gray whispered in awe.

Lucy smiled at the maids. "No need to be so formal; you know that." She motioned to Gray. "My friend and I stopped by to get a couple things. Is Father busy?"

The maids were surprised that Lucy was personally asking for Jude, since usually her visits were to be a secret to him. "Master Jude is in his study," the first maid said.

"Thank you," Lucy said. She looked at Gray and nodded her head inside.

The two walked through the halls. Gray wasn't sure where they were going, but it was clear that Lucy did. He could imagine that it wouldn't be difficult to learn the hallways if you lived there. He was under the impression that she hadn't been home in a while, so it was amazing that she still remembered everything.

Lucy finally stopped in front of a darkwood door. "You should probably just wait out here," she said. Gray nodded understanding. She then disappeared into the room.

A moment later Gray heard them speaking.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice asked. He assumed it was Jude.

"I got an apartment in Magnolia."

"And you came the whole way out here to tell me that?"

"No, I came to see if I could take some things from my old room."

"I don't care what you do."

Gray flinched.

"I'm well aware of that, _Father_."

He could hear the venom in her voice.

"Do you want something else? Did you come for money, as well?"

"I've been making it fine on my own."

There was a heavy sigh. "Just take this and don't come back."

Gray stood back from the door and put his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual. The door opened after a minute. A teary-eyed Lucy was shoving a thick envelope into her purse. "Do you need to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head.

The two walked in silence down the hallway, once again. Every few minutes Lucy would wipe tears from her eyes or let out a shaky breath, but Gray let her be, knowing that she was working out something in her head.

When they finally stopped walking, Lucy led them through a door. It only took him a second to see that it was Lucy's bedroom. She walked up to a white box on the one wall, which he knew right away was an intercom. She click the button for the maid's room. "Could someone bring up a couple boxes?" she asked.

Lucy first went into the bathroom. When a maid brought up some boxes, Gray took one into Lucy. His eyes widened at the room. There was a large tub big enough for multiple people, a huge shower, a big sink, a mirror that took up most of one wall, and a large, glass cabinet. She was digging through it, pulling different bottles out.

"What is all this?" Gray asked.

"Perfume, fancy soap, etcetera, etcetera," Lucy said. She began putting her small stack into a box. "They're really expensive so I don't want them to go to waste. Can you get me a bag of peanuts?" She used them to put in between the glass bottles, not wanting them to break.

After she packed everything in the bathroom, she went back to her room. She opened up her large jewelry box and looked inside. Her fingertips danced over the expensive items. Gray would have bet she had one of every stone somewhere in the case at least once.

"How much do you think that's all worth?" he asked. He hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that his new neighbor could buy a small country.

Lucy hummed. "Probably over a million," she said. She closed the door and taped it off so it didn't open while they were driving. "I'll probably sell some of it when I need money."

The next thing was the massive book-shelf full of books. Scanning over the spines, Gray saw many original copies, old books that would probably break if he touched them. She packed those, too.

Lastly, she went over to her closet. She faltered when her hand touched the doorknob. She went in anyways. Gray followed behind, wondering if she'd need emotional support. As soon as he stepped into the room, though, he wasn't sure why she'd need any support looking at a bunch of dresses.

The whole right side of the closet was just for dresses. There were hundreds hanging there, all the colors there. She walked along the row, letting her hand drift along the different fabric. She stopped and pulled one out. The pink and white dress was long and full of ruffles.

"Can you put this in an empty box?" Lucy asked, her eyes already watering. She handed the dress to Gray and started looking through the other clothes that she had.

Gray nodded and carefully took the dress and put in into a new box. He could tell that the dress was important to her.

After they finished packing, a few butlers came up to put everything in Gray's truck. One stayed behind. "Is there anything else you need, Princess?" he asked, bowing.

"No, you've already done so much," Lucy said.

"At least stay for dinner, Princess," the butler insisted.

"We should," Gray said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It's almost seven and we have a two hour drive ahead of us."

Lucy gave in, and within minutes the two were sitting at the grand dining table, enough food for an army around them. They insisted that the servants eat with them, so the table became full fast, especially since Jude ate earlier in the day.

After the filling dinner, a maid came up to Lucy and Gray. "I have a bath drawn for you if you're interested," she said.

Gray's eyes were sparkling, so Lucy knew that she couldn't refused. They went back up to her room. She was practically running to keep up with Gray. She had grown up with all the luxuries, but clearly Gray didn't. He was kind enough to drive her to Oak Town and help her move in, so she didn't want to deprive him of the experiences he wanted to try.

The bath water was warm and covered in a thick layer of bubbles, so they both knew it wouldn't hurt to bathe together. Gray stripped and got into the water before Lucy could even blink, which made her laugh. He laughed, too, and turned around while she undressed. When he heard a splash, he turned back around to face her. Her head popped out of the water and she used her hands to slick her hair back.

"I've missed this," Lucy sighed, stretching her arms out behind her. "The hotels I've stayed at only had a small shower."

"How many hotels have you been in?" Gray asked.

"I moved out of here when I was eighteen. I travelled around, staying in hotels. I would move every couple weeks," she explained. "This is my first apartment since I moved out."

"That's crazy," he laughed. "Why did you move so much?"

"I've been looking for something." She put her right hand over the mark on her left.

Gray moved closer to Lucy, trying to judge her emotions. He only met her a few hours before, but he was right when he said she was fragile and could use a good friend. He knew that she'd never had anyone there for her.

"Thank you for helping me," Lucy said. "I'm really happy that you're with me. This is pretty scary doing all this. Plus I don't have a truck. I guess I could have done this with my car, but still, thanks."

Gray smiled and hugged Lucy. He totally forgot that they were both naked in a bath tub. She either forgot, too, or didn't care, because she put her arms around his torso and put her nose to his chest.

"I'll always be there to help you," he said.

Lucy smiled and let go of his waist, letting him know that he doesn't have to hug her anymore. She looked up at him and froze. She hadn't actually given him a good look yet, and he was extremely attractive. She took in his features, mesmerized. He seemed to be doing the same, though he was more secretive about it.

Gray rubbed his thumb along Lucy's cheek, making her shiver. She had never been this close to anyone before, let alone a _guy_. She wasn't sure what would happen, but whatever it was, she was okay with it. As his lips drew closer to hers, the whole world slipped away. She didn't think about being in a bathtub with him. She didn't think about the fact that she was still in her father's manor. She didn't think about anything except for him. And when he finally kissed her, she had a hard time even managing that much.

X

"No," Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Yes!" Gray said, smiling wide.

"No!" she said more sternly.

"Princess, please," the butler begged.

Lucy stopped her foot. "There is no way that I'm going to let you give me one of _these_!" she shouted.

"Are these not acceptable, Princess?" the butler asked, honestly confused.

"No, they're perfect!" Gray exclaimed.

"Please, Princess, I insist."

That's how, an hour later, Gray was shouting in glee, leaning over the passenger door.

"Get your head in, idiot!" Lucy scolded him. "You're going to fall out!"

"But this is so cool!" Gray continued to yell.

"Fine, but your seatbelt has to be on," Lucy said. "Or I'll put the top back on."

Gray didn't listen, so Lucy dropped from fourth to first gear. The car screamed in response and Gray nearly fell out of the window. After that he decided to listen and sat nicely in his seat.

"You can't just switch gears like that," Gray whined. "You're going to hurt her."

" _Her?_ " Lucy asked in disbelief.

"This is a deep maroon, Jaguar F-Type. Yes, _Her_ ," he said as if it was obvious.

When they reached their apartment building, Lucy parked her new car in her parking spot. A different butler and a maid left with Gray's truck while they were bathing , parked it, unloaded the boxes, then took Lucy's car back with him, not doubt planning on junking it the next day.

"You still don't have any furniture," Gray laughed. He unlocked the door to the apartment building. His eyes widened when he saw that the boxes were no longer there.

Lucy quickly unlocked her apartment and screamed. Gray came running beside her and let out a shocked gasp of his own.

The apartment was cleaned, fully furnitured, and everything was put away. There was no doubt that the butler and maid did it all. The too looked around, admiring all the high-end items. Lucy stopped to pick a note on the kitchen counter.

 _Princess,_

 _We contacted your landlord and she let us in. We took care of everything for you, so please enjoy your stay in this apartment._

 _Stop by again soon._

"Well that makes things easier," Lucy laughed. She turned to Gray, who was looking at all the food in the fridge, clearly surprised that they were so thorough. "Thanks again."

"Like I said, don't worry about it," Gray said.

Lucy looked around her kitchen, taking it all in once again.

Gray took that time to move in front of her and strap her between himself and the counter. She blushed and gasped in shock. "Are we going to talk about earlier?" he asked.

She was too shocked to think straight. "What about it?" she asked. It was hard to remember the day with him so close to her.

He smirked. "Well, we kissed," he whispered into her ear. He pulled back enough to put his forehead against hers. "If you don't remember, I can give you a recap."

Her face became a deeper shade of red. "N-no!" she stuttered. "I remember fine!"

Gray stepped back a foot, giving her space to finally breath. He flashed a charming smile. "Great, then I'm taking you out to lunch tomorrow." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he was walking out her apartment, successfully keeping an air of mystery around himself.

Lucy smiled shyly. "Then it's a date," she said to Plue, who was dancing at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your suppor** **t with this story! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas.**

 **This story will be GraLu for a couple chapters, just until LoLu can kick in.**

 **Please leave a review!**

* * *

Lucy woke up around seven o'clock. She was happy to see that she had a coffee machine, even if it was an expensive Keurig. It gave out coffee, which was all she needed. She put food in Plue's bowl and made herself a piece of toast.

After her simple breakfast, she changed into a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. While she put her running shoes on, Plue yipped and danced around her, exciting for their morning run. And, after his leash was secured, they were off doing just that.

While running, Lucy took in everything around her. She would see older couples walking, children already up and playing in their yards, and bakeries already starting to cook the day's goods. The sun was almost up, so a pretty shade of orange painted the sky. She was happy that she decided to move to Magnolia. Her good feeling had been about more than just her half-heart tattoo.

When the two passed a park, Lucy decided to stop for a break. She found a bench and sat down, tying Plue's leash to the one leg. It was a retractable one, so she let it out the whole way so he could run around. She saw that her shoe was untied, so she reached down to tie it.

"Is this spot taken?"

"No," she said without looking up. She messed up the first time, so she blushed, knowing that the stranger was watching her. She quickly tied it a second time.

"What's your name, Cutie?"

Lucy looked up and glared at the man. He had spiky orange hair and was wearing a suit with the jacket slung over his arm. Her eyes narrowed, not liking what she was seeing. "Don't call me 'Cutie'."

The man smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. "Of course, Beautiful," he said smoothly.

Lucy shrugged away from his arm. "I'd prefer that you don't call me anything if you're just doing it to hit-on me," she said. "And it's rude not to introduce yourself first."

The man smiled wide, clearly amused with her. "Leo Celestia," he said.

"Your name even sounds like you're a player," she said, rolling her eyes.

Leo looked at her with shock. "Don't you know who I am?" he asked.

Lucy stood up and grabbed Plue's leash. "You just said who you were, not that I care anyways," she said. "Go hit on another girl."

She then jogged away, leaving Leo confused and alone.

X

When Gray knocked on Lucy's door at eleven-thirty, she answered with a sour face. He was surprised, to say the least, but after sitting on her couch for ten minutes, it was clear that it wasn't him who upset her. While getting ready she would stomp, groan, and mumble to herself.

He decided that it wasn't funny anymore, so he got up and crouched beside her. She was looking at her jewelry box, looking at earrings. "Okay, I'll bite," he laughed. "What happened?"

Lucy gave a deadly glare to a pair of pearl earrings. "When I was at the park this stupid guy sat down beside me and insisted on calling me things like 'Cutie' and 'Beautiful.' Then he told me his name and asked if I knew who he was. Like I give a damn about that pervert."

Gray chuckled, which he received a pointed look for. "You're going to get that a lot since you're an attractive young woman," he explained, making her blush. "Speaking of which, you're not even ready yet. Even if you are gorgeous, you can't expect me to wait around forever."

Lucy laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. "In my defense, you never actually said what time you were coming over." She picked up a pair of pink topaz earrings and fished them through her ears. The three small gems were encased in a silver back and dangled, the smallest on top and the largest on the bottom. "I just need to do my hair and I'll be ready."

Gray followed her into the bathroom, admiring what she was wearing. She had on a light blue skirt that had pink flowers on it. Her top was a low-cut, basic white shirt. A thick brown belt was tightened around her waist, and her shoes were gray ankle boots with a three-inch heel. She left her hair down, but she was putting on a little makeup. He was happy to know that it was just a touch of lipstick and some mascara.

"Are you ready?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm all set," Lucy said, turning around and smiling at him.

He realized he was looking her chest and quickly smiled back. "We're taking your car," he announced, snatching the keys from the counter where she tossed them the night before.

Lucy was about to tease him, saying that if it's a date he should take his own car, but she knew that he just wanted to drive her fancy car. He was clearly the one who wanted her to get it, so it made sense. After grabbing her purse, she followed him out to the car.

"What kind of place do you want to go?" Gray asked. "I'm starting to guess that you don't like anything fancy, but if that's what you want it's fine."

Lucy laughed. "No, I don't like fancy. Can we just go somewhere laid-back?" she asked.

Gray smirked. "I know just the place."

He drove towards the center of town. It was only a five-minute drive before they were pulling into a parking lot. Gray picked one closest to the building, no doubt so it would be seen. He hurried around and opened the door for her, making her blush.

When they got to the front of the building, Lucy gasped. "Fairy Tail?" she asked.

Gray smiled. "Have you heard of this place before?"

Lucy nodded. "I mean I know that it's a famous, exclusive place, but I don't know exactly what it is."

"It's like a club," he said with a shrug. "We have our own gym, bar, pool, movie theater, and anything like that. And yes, very exclusive."

"So you're a member?" she asked.

Gray lifted his shirt up, showing her a mark on his right pectoral. "The marks are optional, but a lot of us get them." He lowered his shirt. "Are you ready?"

Gray was amazed when he went to the Heartfilia Manor. Everything was bigger and better. At Fairy Tail, Lucy was the one amazed. Nothing was expensive or new. There were old picnic tables around the room, an old bar at the very back. The stairs beside it led to everything else Gray mentioned, she assumed. She could see barrels of alcohol rather than bottles, old glasses instead of new, shiny ones, and the people weren't high-class. She was dressed the same, if not better than everyone there. But everyone was laughing and smiling, something she never saw at "home."

"Do you like it?" Gray laughed. He put an arm around her waist and walked towards the bar. She blushed when she saw everyone looking at them. He didn't seem to mind at all, though. He just took them straight towards the smiling woman behind the bar. "Hey, Mira," he greeted her.

"Gray!" she said with a smile. "It's good to see you. You didn't stop in yesterday. Were you busy on a job? I didn't sign you out on anything."

Gray laughed. "It was a job, but not one you're thinking of." He looked at Lucy. "Lucy, this is Mirajane Strauss, the barmaid here at Fairy Tail. She helps the Master with paperwork, too, so I guess she's the secretary, as well."

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy," Mira said with a smile. She looked back at Gray. "So is she what you were _busy_ with?"

Gray blushed, which Lucy found amusing. "Not like that, Mira. She moved into the apartment next to mine, so I was helping her move in."

Mira nodded in understanding. "So now you're having lunch to celebrate her moving in?" she guessed.

"We're on a date!" Lucy hurriedly blurted out, surprising Gray and Mira. He smiled down at her, happy that she considered it a date. He didn't want to, just in case she wasn't thinking that way about the day, but clearly she was.

"Well you two can sit wherever you want and I'll make sure everyone leaves you alone. Just wave me over when you're ready to order," Mira said.

Gray put his arm back around Lucy's waist. "Do you want a table or the bar?"

"I guess the bar," she decided. She was sure that if they sat at a table Mira wouldn't be able to keep people away. She had only been in the room for five minutes and she could already tell that they were all loud and obnoxious.

The two sat down and Lucy looked at the menu, deciding what she wanted. Gray knew the menu like the back of his hand, so he just watched her with a smile on his face. Her face finally lit up, which let him know she made her choice. He called Mira over so he could tell them their order.

Mira just walked back into the kitchen to make the food when there was a shout, then someone sat beside Lucy. She was startled while Gray just rolled his eyes. "Can't you see I'm busy, Flame Brain?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's not like you're on a date," the man laughed. "I mean, you couldn't get a pretty girl if you tried. Juvia is about as good as you get."

"Lucy, this is Natsu," Gray said, introducing the two. "Natsu, this is my _girlfriend_."

Lucy blushed and agreed.

Natsu laughed. "You know, the world is turning around. You have a girlfriend who is actually attractive." He pointed his thumb towards the entrance. "You know what else is crazy? Someone in Fairy Tail has a Jaguar. I've been asking everyone but no one knows who it is. Who here actually has enough money for that? We don't get that many jobs!"

Lucy coughed awkwardly. "That's actually mine," she said.

Natsu didn't have time to be surprised because Mira came out right after that, food in hand. He scurried off, not wanting her to catch him. She made it very clear that she didn't want anyone interrupting their date.

While they were eating their food, Lucy took the time to ask him about Fairy Tail. "I heard you guys mentioning 'Master' and jobs. What are they? Isn't this just a club?"

"Makarov is the owner of Fairy Tail. I'm not sure when we started it, but we all call him Master. As for the jobs, none of us actually have jobs. If we do, it's not constant. A lot of times people who need odd jobs done give requests to clubs like us and people can do them for money. It's really helpful for people who don't have work all the time. Like I do ice sculptures for people, so I don't always get business. Natsu is a firefighter, so that's just volunteer work. Some people do just come here for the activities and to drink, like Loke."

"Who's Loke?" Lucy asked.

Gray pointed at a guy that was sitting a few tables over.

"Leo?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just updated** _ **Take my Hand**_ **and decided that I should update this story, as well. I'll probably update** _ **Missions**_ **tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Review Corner:**

CelestialTitania: _That first meeting. Great way to set up a love/hate relationship, turning into love. Loving it so far!_

Numinous-Alqua: _Yes! Love the dynamic so far!cant wait til Lucy and Loke get more face time together!_

 **Be sure to leave a review for a change to be featured in the next Review Corner!**

* * *

"Leo?" Lucy gasped, her eyes wide with horror. She had managed to draw the attention of the whole guild. They began to whisper, wondering why the blonde was shouting Loke's proper name.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Gray asked, taking a drink. He could tell that Lucy obviously knew him, but he decided to act cool and see where things went.

"He's the guy who hit on me at the park!" she yelled in fury, crossing her arms.

He spit out his drink and glared at Loke. "Not cool!" he exclaimed.

Loke laughed and sauntered over to them. "Sorry Dude, I didn't know she was yours." He scanned Lucy slowly, not even hiding the fact that he was checking her out. "I saw her and just couldn't help myself."

Gray chuckled, surprising Lucy. She could hear the guild letting out a breath of relief. She, as well as everyone else, assumed a fight was going to start between the two. Also to everyone's surprise, Loke agreed to speak to Gray later and left the guild.

"Are you actually _friends_ with him?" Lucy asked. She sounded more amazed than angry, although she was disappointed that she would be seeing more of him if that was the case.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids," Gray said, turning back to his lunch. He clearly didn't think being friends with Loke was a big deal, because he started another conversation.

Aside from the blip with Natsu and Leo, who Lucy discovered was called "Loke" by his friends, she had a great time. After they ate, they went to the wreck room and played games, listened to music, and just hung out.

Lucy leaned back against the couch she was sitting on and smiled. She looked at Gray, who was sitting across from her. "You know, I've never went on a date before," she admitted.

Gray was surprised. "Really?" he asked. "I imagined that you have a hard time keeping guys off of you. Surely someone caught your interest enough to be with them for a couple hours."

She laughed and shook her head. "I had a private tutor growing up and I never stayed in one place for too long," she explained. "Dating was never a priority. I was too busy searching."

"So you _have_ been searching for something. You said that before." He scooted over so he was sitting beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "What have you been searching for?"

"A home," she answered. She had thought about it on her run that morning, and she realized that she was searching for more than just the other half of the heart. She wanted a place to call home and to feel secure, because she's never had that.

He smiled. "Well now you have one. A really nice one," he laughed, thinking about all the expensive things her maid and butler put into her apartment. "And, more importantly, you have people who care about you."

"Yeah, you," she chuckled dryly. "I'd hardly count that as a group."

"You have Fairy Tail." His face was completely serious, which surprised her. "Join Fairy Tail and you'll never be alone again. No matter where you go, we'll always be here for you."

Lucy hugged him, overwhelmed with joy. She really did have a home, a place with people who cared for her. Now she just needed to find the other piece to her tattoo, wherever he or she may be.

Gray pulled at Lucy's hips lightly, allowing him to look into her eyes. "And don't forget that you have me," he said gently. He softly pressed his lips against hers, knowing that it was her second kiss. He hadn't known he stole her first , so he wanted to make sure this one was special.

This time Lucy could actually think. She barely remembered her first kiss, but she knew that this was different. Before it was the first kiss of two people, but this time he was giving her her _first kiss_ , something he didn't know he had the honor of taking. Now that he knew it was obvious he was giving her that moment.

Lucy was grateful, of course, but she didn't want a first kiss. She wanted to kiss like they had before, like they could many times to come. To show him that, she reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. It was a small gesture, one that he easily understood.

Gray tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. He ran his tongue along her lip and she parted her mouth slightly, giving their tongues just enough room to dance. Stars were dancing around Lucy's head, but she knew that was a good thing. Her left hand moved to his hair to pull him even closer.

The door to the room opened, but the two didn't notice. They definitely noticed when they became soaked. They gasped and pulled apart, looking up at the culprit. Sure enough, Loke was standing there with an empty glass in his hand, a grin on his cheeks. "I thought maybe you guys needed to be cooled off."

That was second reason why Lucy hated Loke. Yes he was cocky, but he also thought that he was invincible, and she hated him for it.

X

Lucy hummed and tapped her foot to the tune of the music blaring through the speakers above her head. She had a mug of coffee and a journal beside her, her laptop in front of her, and a pen resting at the side, ready to be used. It was almost two in the afternoon, but she was still dressed in her plaid pajama bottoms and tank top, her hair still in the messy bun she threw together that morning. Plue was sleeping soundly on her couch, still tired from when they played earlier.

It was a cool September morning and rain was pattering against her window lightly, which was the reason Lucy stayed inside. She hadn't spent much time on her novel lately, and with the wet weather it was the perfect time to do so. She hadn't talked to Gray since the day before when he stopped by and ate breakfast at her apartment. He had went on a small job to mow the lawn at the retirement center and planned on drinking with his friends at Fairy Tail, she knew that, but she hadn't asked him his plans for afterwards. She just decided that if he wanted to see her he'd call or just stop by. In the week that they had been dating he sure seemed to do the latter often.

She laughed to herself before continuing her typing. Her journal had her notes on the characters and plotline of her novel, so she would refer to that every so often. She had published two books since she was eighteen. By the time her first book was published she found a system of writing and keeping track of notes that works, which would be the journal. She had the two from her first books on her shelf, so when her current novel was finished, the book beside her would soon join them. She wasn't internationally famous, but her books were being sold. She would still get checks once a month because of sales. They were never much, but they helped. She was just hoping that this time around, her novel would sell even more copies than the others.

There was a knock on the front door. Lucy didn't hear it, but Plue did and started barking. She turned her music down and went to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was Levy. She opened the door, not bothering to change first.

"Hey, Lu!" Levy greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Lev." Lucy smiled back . "Come on in."

The day that Gray and Lucy went on their date, Lucy joined Fairy Tail. By the end of the night, she was best friends with Levy. They had a lot in common and hit-if-off right away. They would talk at the guild when she stopped by, which would be at least once a day, but she hadn't been to her apartment.

"I'll go change real quick. You can go ahead and look around, if you want," Lucy said, closing the front door. She hurried back to her bedroom. She threw her dirty clothes in the laundry basket before pulling out a pair of leggings and an oversized white sweater. Her hair was down only long enough to be brushed before going back into its bun. After donning some fuzzy socks, she was ready to face her friend.

Levy had already made her rounds and sat down on the couch when she left her room. The girl was still smiling. "Your apartment is very nice," she said. "You have a lot more books than you let on."

"I used to have a lot more," Lucy said, thinking about the books she left behind at her father's. She'd have to ask a maid to mail the rest to her. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," Levy said.

Lucy grabbed her coffee and made a cup for Levy before sitting down on the couch. "So what are you up to today?" she asked.

Levy took a drink of her coffee before setting it on a coaster. "It's too dreary to be outside," she sighed, looking out the window. "Jet and Droy were annoying me at the guildhall and Gajeel was busy, so I decided to come see you."

"Wow, thanks for making me a last choice," Lucy grumbled, then laughed and nudged her friend's shoulder. "I was just writing when you knocked."

Levy perked up. "You write?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Lucy nodded. "I've published two books, too, though they probably aren't that good." She couldn't help but compare herself to the popular authors. She was hardly in the same league.

"I didn't know that," Levy said, a finger to her chin in thought. "I've never seen your name on anything I've seen."

"Actually, I write my name as 'Lucille'," Lucy explained. "I wanted a code-name so no one knew it was me, just in case it was bad. I figured a fancier version of my name would do, and I guess I didn't want to copy someone else's name, so I didn't pick a last name."

Levy let out a squeal. "I love your books! _Falling into It_ and _Torture_ , right?" she asked. "I've read them multiple times. You _have_ to let me read what you have of your new story! Please, please, please!"

Lucy was practically beaming, happy that someone she knew loved her work so much. "I have it up on my lap-" Before she could finish, Levy was already sitting at her desk, scanning through the text.

The blonde just chuckled to herself and took their cups to the sink so she could wash them later. When she came back into the living room, she saw Plue scratching at the door. "Levy, I'm going to take Plue outside. I'll be back in a minute," she announced. All she got was a nod in response.

When she opened the front door, she saw Loke standing there, his hand raised as if he was about to knock. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she asked menacingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating in awhile. I spent a lot of time catching all my other stories up and updating the story that hasn't been updated for the longest time, and my other stories sort of fell behind because of that. I assure you all that I'm not behind on this story in the least!**

* * *

Lucy scowled. "You really need to stop randomly showing up, okay? I. Don't. Like. You." She pushed her finger into his chest to show her point.

Loke grabbed her hand and threw it back to her side. "Just to be clear, I don't like you either. Sadly, we both like Gray, so we need to put up with being with each other even a little bit." He let out a sigh. "Gray wanted me to send you over for a minute because he needed you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I want you to stay here with Levy. I don't want to see you more than necessary." She began walking away and stopped at Gray's door. "Just don't _touch_ anything," she hissed before going inside.

She hadn't actually been in Gray's apartment before, so she didn't know what to expect when she walked through the door. He was a man, so she assumed that his place would be cluttered. The living room had a sofa, coffee table, and a big TV on the wall, not a book in sight, which also didn't surprise her. There were a couple shirts laying around on the floor, as well as a pair of shoes being thrown at the door. The kitchen was fairly neat, but cereal boxes and jugs of juice were just sitting on the counter. His apartment really was just a mirror-image of Lucy's so she knew where the hallway was that lead to his room. She passed the opened bathroom door and was met with two closed doors.

Her apartment only had one bedroom, but his apparently had two.

Knocking on the first one gave her no luck, so she tried the next one. She could hear a shuffling from inside before the door opened, revealing Gray. He was fastening the buckle on his jeans and he didn't have a shirt on, so it was clear he was just getting dressed. That didn't stop him from smiling wide and hugging her, though.

"I'm surprised you came over so quick," he admitted. "I assumed it would take Loke longer to get you over here."

She laughed lightly. "No, I was eager to get away from him." She pushed back slightly and looked up at his face. "What did you want me for?"

He flashed a charming grin. "I just missed you." He brought his lips to hers, making her roll her eyes before falling against him.

Back in Lucy's apartment, Loke had just finished giving himself a tour. He didn't go into her bedroom since Levy was there, ready to report anything suspicious that he did. The blonde would know he went in, anyway, and he really didn't want to be yelled at any more than she does anyways.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Levy announced, getting up from Lucy's desk.

Once she left the room, Loke slid onto the chair she was just occupying. He wanted to know what she was reading since the small bluenette looked very consumed in the text. There was a text document up and the words didn't even fit half a page. Curious, he started reading.

 _Looking into his eyes, I realized that I had to be mistaken. There was no way that I, a normal girl, would be destined to be with such a man. He was everything I wasn't and everything I strove to be. I worked my whole life to get what I had, yet everything was handed down to him, better than I could even imagine._

 _How could it be that I was meant for him? How did a simple tattoo mean so much? Sharing a couple lines of ink hardly meant anything to fate, so why? Why does it feel like it's all so_ right _?_

 _The moment he intertwined his hand with mine and I saw the perfect heart that we created, all my doubts slipped away. Some force brought us together at birth, and I wasn't about to let that perfect fit go. Just because he was a prince didn't mean that he was invisible to fate, and the same went for me, a simple girl._

Loke guessed that this was a story that Lucy was writing. It was written very well, which didn't surprise him. She did strike him as someone who always talked properly and could write well, so no wonder she was trying to be a writer.

"The perfect heart," he mumbled, lifting up his right hand. He looked at the curved scar, wondering for the thousandth time how it got there. _Fate, huh?_

X

"Lucy, can you take this out to Happy and Natsu?" Mira asked, holding out a tray of food.

"Sure!" Lucy said, hopping up from her stool. She grabbed the tray and took it over to the requested individuals.

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu said with a smile. He set the plate of fish in front of his cat, Happy, who started eating right away. "It's nice of you to help Mira around today. Sometimes she needs a break."

Lucy looked back at Mira, who was sitting at the bar, reading a book. "She really does work hard," she agreed. "She's paying me, though, so don't think of me too highly."

On her way back, Lucy heard a call. She rolled her eyes and went to a certain table, already knowing who it was. Loke smiled wide when she finally reached him. "How about another one?" he asked, holding out his empty mug. "I think I asked you, like, ten minutes ago. You're an awful waitress."

Lucy groaned and grabbed his mug, stalking back to the bar. He had been giving her a hard time all day, making her do ridiculous things for him. He never treated Mira that way. It was just more proof of his distaste for her.

After giving Loke his beer and punching him for smacking her butt, Mira told Lucy that she could go home. It was something she was glad to hear. Wasting no time, she hung up her apron, accepted her pay, and headed out. On her walk home, she watched the night sky, analyzing its colors.

"Lucy!"

A moment later an arm wrapped around her shoulder and cold lips kissed her cheek.

"Did you finish up at the guild?" Gray asked. He received a hum in response. "I was hoping you'd be there a little longer, but that's okay."

"Why's that?" she asking, letting out a small laugh.

"I was going to make us something for dinner," he explained, holding up a plastic grocery bag. "It wasn't going to take long to make, so after you let Plue outside and feed him you can come over to my place."

Once they got inside their building, they gave each other a kiss before going separate ways. Plue was excited when Lucy came home, showing his affection by rubbing against her leg and yapping. She played with him a couple minutes before letting him outside. She shut him in the fenced section of the yard, something she did many times. After taking a quick shower, she let him back in and fed him.

Lucy was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a blue button-up top. Her hair was down and still wet, so she ran a comb with the blonde locks. She slipped on a pair of slippers and padded over to Gray's, entering without knocking. She found him in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove.

"Boo!" she shouted, hugging him around the waist. He laughed and hugged her, not scared in the least. That made her pout. "You're so hard to scare."

"Well, you aren't that scary." He kissed her forehead. "I'm making tomato soup and toasted cheese sandwiches." He turned back to the stove and turned the heat off.

Lucy got two sets of bowls and plates down, as well as two spoons. Gray got the drinks. They ate in total silence, that is when they weren't making a contest out of who could sip their soup the loudest. Once the dishes were done, the two moved to his couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Gray asked, opening up one of the cabinets on his TV stand. "I have a lot of different ones, even Chick Flicks."

"Romantic Comedies," Lucy corrected him. "How about The Diary of a Teenage Girl?" She kicked the door shut with her foot. "It's a new movie that just came out on DVD. Levy lent it to me. I can go grab it." She was out of his apartment before he could protest.

Gray sat back down on the couch and waited, oddly excited to see the movie that he had never heard of. Even if it was horrible, cuddling with his girlfriend would be completely worth it. It had been a while when he had someone do those sort of things with, and he was eager to relive the moments.

Not even halfway through the movie, Gray and Lucy both regretted the choice. Levy apparently didn't like good movies. They made popcorn and had challenges with it, such as trying to catch pieces in the air. Then they played I Spy throughout the room, which Gray was much better at since it was his apartment.

"Is it the light on the microwave?" Lucy asked, craning her neck to see into the kitchen.

"Nope," Gray laughed. "Guess again."

"This is so stupid."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she attacked his lips with her own. He was shocked at first but easily overcame his surprise. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she couldn't be close enough to him. She was sure that his grip was bruising her hips and her lips probably weren't getting the best treatment, but that didn't matter. She easily moved onto his lap, getting even closer. When she tugged at his shirt, he threw it off in seconds. Then he moved towards her.

It felt like a century passed between each button becoming undone. She whined, not liking how slow he was being. She reached down and quickly unbuttoned the shirt herself, being used to wearing things with many buttons. He smiled in approval, diving for her neck, showing it with nips and licks, meanwhile slipping her shorts off.

"You're so beautiful," Gray told her.

That was enough for her. She decided that she wanted him, and she wanted him _now_.

Lucy kissed him again, fumbling with his belt buckle, When she couldn't get in, she broke the kiss to watch what her hands were doing. The second the clasp was undone, she gasped. The makeup over her hand had worn off at some point in the day. Her heart began beating fast, threatening to jump out of her chest.

An overwhelming wave of pain and nausea hit her stomach. She gasped and leaned back the whole way on the couch, her back hitting the opposite armrest that Gray was resting against.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked. He could see the panic on her face and knew that something was severely wrong. "Did something happen? It's okay if you don't want this. I would understand. Just calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Lucy jumped off the couch and picked her shorts and shirt off the floor. She ran towards the door and threw it open as fast as she could. And, since he seemed to show up every time she opened a door, she wasn't surprised to see Loke. She simply hugged her bundle of clothing tight against her chest and ran towards her own apartment, completely forgetting her sandals.

"What just happened?" Loke asked, closing the door behind him. "Please tell me you didn't do something stupid."

Gray shook his head slowly, a mystified look on his face. "I have no idea what just happened."

Lucy didn't know, either. All she knew was that seeing her tattoo was too much for her. A feeling of guilt hit her hard, as if she was cheating on someone. It was if she was cheating on the person she loved the most, the one destined to be hers forever, the person with the other half of the heart. At that moment, she knew, as well, that she may never be able to have a serious relationship with anyone else than the man destined to her by fate.

* * *

 **Notice: I'm going to include this notice on the next update for all my stories, so if you have already read this, please feel free to exit this chapter. Also, note that a copy of this "speech" will be on my profile.**

 _ **I understand that not everyone is going to like my writing. I welcome critique because it makes me a better writer. I have had people in the past leave mean reviews, which some people refer to as "flames." I will admit that initially I do get a little angry at the people, but then I realize that those people are probably just ignorant of themselves. This is why I wanted to take a moment to discuss what this guest wrote and why it was very wrong of them.**_

 _ **Let's Play a Game, Chapter 8, Guest: Disappointed this seems gayer ... disgusting…**_

 _ **Let's Play a Game, Chapter 9, Guest: This is so gay LOL**_

 _ **Let's Play a Game, Chapter 10, Guest: This story is rubbish as hell, i'm fell to read just bc some fucktard friends said it good... this story reak rubbish and full with gay ... it is lame and stupid suit for stupid ppl to read it...i cannot read anymore... please ! kill yourself !**_

 _ **Okay, let's dissect this. First of all, this guest used "gay" as a negative thing, which in itself is used improperly and can be very offensive. My goal is not to assess people's beliefs about being gay or what context "gay" can be used in.**_

 _ **My major issue is their review for Chapter 10 and their repetitive reviews. First of all, leaving three negative reviews is very much getting your point across. Many authors use writing as their outlets for themselves. Having someone dislike your story, your outlet, can be a little upsetting, but this level of hate and negativity can affect some people. Saying "kill yourself" along with that can really damage the author.**_

 _ **Also, saying "kill yourself" in general is terrible. Suicide is not a joke. I honestly find it a little ironic that this guest decided to leave this phrase in a review for Let's Play a Game, which has such a focus on self-harm and it's about Fairy Tail's main character's having committed suicide. Which also leads me to wonder why someone would give such hate to a story about such mature and strong topics, as well as a story that I hope some of you take advice and hope from.**_

 _ **Lastly, as a small side note, I dislike how the guest mentioned that Let's Play a Game is for "stupid ppl" to read. If I happened to be looking through the reviews of a story I very much enjoyed I would honestly feel quite offended. So not only has this guest put me inside this "box" of negativity, they have also subjected you, my readers, to it.**_

 _ **Some of you may have thought this note to be unnecessary or a waste of time, but I personally feel that this is a message that everyone who reads or writes stories should read. It can be a little scary to put yourself out there through writing or any other outlet, so a little respect is always appreciated. And if any one of you feel the need to leave a less than a supportive review, please, please, please review what you are saying and try to think about how the author feels to hear your words.**_

 _ **Thank you all for taking the time to read through this.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I received a very important question as a review after last chapter: Is this story LoLu? It certainly is! I needed Gray to bring Lucy to Fairy Tail and to make her realize that she wanted her other half, not a random guy. This is actually the chapter where things start shifting a bit, and I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Warning: Since it's been a long time (February) that I updated this story, I finished this chapter before I wanted it to end and I didn't edit it very well. I really just wanted to get this out for you guys.**

* * *

It had been a week since the night Lucy ran out of Gray's apartment, and she hasn't left her own since. If she went to Fairy Tail, she would see him. If she left her apartment, she could run into him in the lobby. The risk was just too great. He may have deserved an explanation, but she wasn't sure if she had one to give.

In her twenty-two years of life, she had not once met someone else with her tattoo.

In her twenty-two years, not once had she had any friends.

In her twenty-two years, not once did she have a boyfriend.

Why was she continuing that streak? She had friends now. She had a boyfriend. Yet, there was a part of her that felt as if she would find her other half. She had gotten an apartment and decided to settle down because she felt something good about Magnolia. At first she had thought that it was Fairy Tail and Gray, but, since the tattoo was stopping her from being with Gray, was her other half in Magnolia? Was her mind trying to tell her that by letting her tattoo bother her?

There was a knock on the door. No one had tried to visit her in a few days; they all stopped after the second day of shutting herself in. _So who is at the door?_ Lucy wondered.

She decided to answer it, so she pulled her blanket tighter around herself and went to the door. She was surprised to find Loke standing there.

"God, Lucy," he sighed, pushing his way into her apartment. "Look at this place. Look at you!"

Her apartment was a mess. Her kitchen was cluttered with dishes, food, and garbage. In her living room, the floors were cluttered. Most of her books were off their shelves and thrown somewhere else. Her bedroom and bathroom had clothes everywhere, as well as the hallway. She was in even worse state. Her hair was matted together and it was obvious that she hadn't showered in a while.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked timidly. He was the last person she expected to come to her aid. "You hate me."

"Exactly," Loke agreed. "That's why I came over. If anyone else let Gray in you would never forgive them It's not much of a loss for me."

Her eyes flew to the door. Gray was standing there, worry etched into his face. "I'm a little hurt that you'd open the door for him and not me, Luce," he said in a joking tone. He took the blanket off her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Gray led Lucy back to the bathroom while Loke started cleaning up the kitchen. Gray's apartment had two bedrooms, which took away space from other rooms, but Lucy didn't have that problem because she had only had one bedroom. Lucy's bathroom was a lot bigger than his, having a bigger tub, two sinks, and enough floor space for Lucy to put a screen in front of the tub.

"I'll stay behind the screen," Gray told her. There was a small stool resting in the one corner, so he pulled it over so he could sit down. "If you don't actually bathe, though, I'll have to help you."

Lucy normally would have assumed he meant something perverted, but it was clear to both of them that it was not the time nor place to joke like that. She simply nodded before going to her side of the screen and undressing.

"I'm really sorry, Lucy," Gray said. "I didn't mean to upset you the other day. I wasn't even thinking that things were going too far. I should have asked you-"

"Gray." The word was barely above a whisper. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Gray wished he could say that he was surprised, but he had already considered the possibility of Lucy breaking up with him. He had already had time to think about it, so he was already past being upset.

"If that's what you want, fine," Gray said. He stood up and put the chair back in the corner. "I could tell you weren't really into this anyway. Just know that I'm still going to be here for you and I hope we can still be friends."

Lucy smiled. "I'd like that very much." It was the last thing Gray heard before he left the room.

Loke also wasn't surprised to hear the news. He promised Gray that he would finish cleaning up and make sure Lucy ate something. Gray was grateful for Loke's help, knowing that he could count on his best friend.

Loke didn't bother Lucy while she took a bath, since he knew she wouldn't be happy if he barged into the room. He waited until she had bathed, changed, and decided for herself to come talk to him. She had come into the living room nearly an hour after Gray had left, her hair brushed and wearing a clean set of clothing.

Loke was sitting on the couch, looking at one of the books Lucy had on her bookshelf. "So you're a writer?" He had asked the question so casually that Lucy taken aback. He noticed this and added, "I was here the other day when you were writing. Levy was reading your story, remember?"

Lucy did remember, but she certainly didn't remember giving him permission to read her story! "Why did you even read it? You hate me," she said .

Now it was Loke's turn to be taken aback. "I don't hate you, Lucy. We just got off on the wrong foot," he explained.

Lucy crossed her arms. "The 'wrong foot' being when you hit on me multiple times and now won't leave me alone?" she asked.

Loke set the book he was looking at back on the bookshelf. "I hope you know that I'm a pretty decent guy," he said. "I'm not always a total flirt."

Lucy rolled her eyes, not believing what he said. Loke noticed this. "Don't you believe me?" he asked. "How about you try guessing what my job is."

"Do you even have a job?" Lucy asked. Loke gave her a pointed look. "Okay, okay, fine. Um...you're probably a male stripped. And I'm not joking! That's my guess."

This time, Loke rolled his eyes. "Close, but no. I work at Celestial High School," he said.

Lucy's eyes widened. She took a second to think about all the words that described Loke: cocky, flirty, annoying, overbearing, and very rarely loyal. "So...you're a teacher?" she said slowly, as if talking to someone who didn't understand the language well.

Loke smiled. He was enjoying watching Lucy squirm, and he didn't' bother hiding the look on his face to prove that fact. "Yes, I am a teacher." A wide grin broke out across his face, clearly ready to fully enjoy the next thing he said. "I'm also the principal there."

Lucy nearly fainted at the news. There was no way that the Loke she knew could be a teacher _and_ a principal.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! I'm kind of in a rut with this story and it might help if I see some support for it!**


End file.
